Daniel and Margaux
Daniel Grayson and Margaux LeMarchal first met through their parents when they were both ten years old. Margaux's father Pascal was a former lover of Victoria's and later a business rival of Conrad's. Daniel and Margaux maintained a friendship throughout their childhood and teen years, bonding over their similar upbringing. They would later become casual lovers in their late teens. Season 3 When Margaux first arrived in the Hamptons at the beginning of the season (Fear), she and Daniel hadn't seen each other for a number of years but they quickly reconnected and decided to become business partners, launching the US version of Pascal's magazine, Voulez together. At first they acted very flirtaciously towards each other and Margaux tried to seduce him (Sin) but Daniel turned her down, still being engaged to Emily at the time. Margaux then apologized to Daniel for her behaviour and they shook hands on their new business venture. As the season went on, their friendship suffered from their disagreements over how to run the magazine and Margaux entering into a romantic relationship with Daniel's enemy, Jack Porter. Margaux even fired Daniel from Voulez in Hatred after being blackmailed by Conrad to do so. During this time Daniel married Emily in Exodus, but then found out that she had faked a pregnancy and shot her in the stomach on their wedding night. Daniel and Emily divorced soon after. Later in the season, Daniel and Margaux teamed up to force Conrad and Pascal to give control of Voulez back to Margaux (Addiction), who then immediately re-hired Daniel and they began to mend their strained relationship. They continued to grow closer when Daniel helped to convince Pascal (who was now engaged to Victoria) to groom Margaux to take over his media empire over her younger half-brother, Gideon (Blood), and he comforted her after Pascal's brutal murder (Revolution). Their teaming together to steal Javier Salgado's 'MyClone' app from Nolan in Allegiance proved to be the final straw for Jack and Margaux's relationship and they split soon after. Before Pascal's funeral, Margaux's brother Gideon came to town in Execution and, determined to force Daniel and Margaux out of LeMarchal Media, got Daniel drunk and planted a dead prostitute in bed next to him, taking a photograph for blackmail purposes. Gideon had allowed the prostitute to overdose without helping her. Season 4 At the start of the fourth season, Daniel and Margaux hadn't seen each other for six months after Daniel quit his position at LeMarchal Media because of Gideon's blackmail. When Margaux went to see him in Renaissance, he admitted to her that he was being blackmailed and they came up with a plan to get rid of Gideon for good. In Disclosure their plan culminated in Gideon being arrested at the airport for drug possession and Daniel and Margaux celebrated by giving into passion and finally sleeping together. They started officially dating in Ashes. It wasn't long however before Daniel was embroiled with the mentally unstable Louise Ellis who, unknown to him, was obsessed with Victoria and was attempting to use him to get close to her. She took him on as her financial advisor when no one else was willing to (due to his reputation as the son of the most hated man in America) and he was so desperate to keep her as a client that he ended up sleeping with her (Repercussions). He quickly regretted it, breaking things off with Louise later that day, telling her that he and Margaux were a good team and he didn't want to split up with her. Louise became so jealous of Margaux that she initiated a friendship with her and then tried to kill her by locking her in a steam room in Ambush. When Margaux shared Louise's actions with Daniel and he replied that he would keep Louise as a client to protect Margaux, she quickly figured out his ulterior motive - that he had slept with Louise and was just scared that she would tell Margaux if he dumped her as a client. In disgust, Margaux broke up with him and told him that she couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to fall in love with him (Contact). In Intel, Daniel seemed desperate to reunite with Margaux, arranging a romantic breakfast at her office but she shot him down again. He later returned to tell her that he loved her and would fight for her. During a heated discussion, she blurted out to him that she couldn't afford to let him mess her around again because she was pregnant with his child. In Atonement, Daniel is determined in his wish to be involved in their unborn child's life but Margaux is still hesitant, saying that he has changed and she can't trust him because he always ends up running at the first sign of trouble. She confides in Victoria who is overjoyed about the pregnancy and tells Margaux that Daniel loves her and he is nothing like Conrad. She also says that every child deserves a father. Victoria then meets with Daniel who admits that Margaux is right and he has changed but he doesn't want to be a coward anymore and he hopes that he can teach his child to be better. Later, while Daniel is sitting on the beach in front of Grayson Manor and reflecting on his past, Margaux calls him and apologizes for her behaviour, saying that she was wrong and she was behaving just like her father by trying to run away from responsibility. She says she doesn't want to be like Pascal and Daniel replies that he doesn't want to be like Conrad. She says they can be better together and asks him to come home because she and the baby need him. On his way home, Daniel hears gunshots fired inside Grayson Manor and goes to investigate, seeing Emily laying on the floor injured. He attempts to help her but gets shot twice by Katherine Black and dies in Emily's arms, leaving an oblivious Margaux getting ready for bed and awaiting his return. Quotes Season 3 Daniel: You're totally oblivious to what an amazing daughter you have, aren't you? Pascal: I give her credit where it's due. Daniel: No, you don't. You've got her pigeon-holed at this magazine when she's capable of so much more. Pascal: You were always so fond of her. Daniel: Yeah... still am... as her business partner. She's got a boyfriend, remember? - Blood ---- Season 4 Nolan: So, what do we call them? Maniel? Dangaux? Emily: Trouble. - Repercussions Daniel: Somebody told me that I don't fight for anything... I love you, and there's nothing you can say to tell me that you don't love me too. Margaux: So you showed up drunk to fight? Daniel: I showed up. Margaux: Bravo... Bravo, as long as you do the bare minimum, huh? Daniel: What's that supposed to mean? Margaux: You. This. You showed up here without giving a damn about me. I asked you to stay away! Daniel: This is me trying... Hey, I'm not leaving. Margaux: I'm not doing this with you, I have way too much on my plate right now! Daniel: Stop thinking about your company for one minute! I messed up... but I'm not like your father and I'm not going to let you push me away because of how screwed up our families were! Margaux: Not were Daniel, ARE. We're both screwed up because of our families and I'm not going to make the same mistake. This is over! Daniel: Why do you get to decide that? Margaux: I'm calling security... Daniel: I deserve a better answer... why? Margaux: Because I'm pregnant! - Intel Daniel: (on the phone) I didn't expect to hear from you. Margaux: I'm at your hotel. Where are you? Daniel: I drove to my old house... Margaux: Daniel, are you okay? Daniel: No. No... I haven't been for a while. You were right about me. Margaux: No. No, I wasn't. That's what I want to tell you. I was the one running, not you. I was doing what my father did, disappearing when life got hard. But I don't want to be like him... Daniel: I don't want to be like mine... Margaux: We can be better together. Please Daniel, come home. I need you. We need you. - Atonement Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship